justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Bangarang
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme Version) |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |dg = (Classic/Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Bar) Extreme Version to (Bar) |gc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 177 (Classic) 195 (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:35 |nowc = Bangarang BangarangALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Isaiah Rashaad Extreme Mehdi KerkoucheFile:BangarangALT choreographer proof.png |perf = Classic Isaiah Rashaad (motion capture)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM6w-GCGa3Q |from = EP }}Sirah ve Skrillex tarafından "Bangarang" ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, yüzü ve teni karartılmış bir adamdır. Altında gri bir gömlek, bir çift siyah pantolon ve bir çift gri ve bazı gümüş spor ayakkabı bulunan siyah bir kapüşon giyiyor. Kapüşonlu elbisesi ve pantolonu içinden geçen çeşitli desenlere sahiptir. Koro sırasında gümüş bir elmas şekline, vokal ayetlerden biri sırasında bazen mavi üçgene uzanan gümüş bir üçgene, zaman zaman gümüşe dönüşen ve onu çevreleyen gümüş çizgilerden oluşan, pembe bir daireye sahip enstrümantal ayetlerden birinde kırmızı bir X şekline sahiptir. birlikte, yavaş enstrümantal ayetlerdeki mavi çizgiler ve sonda hareket eden beyaz bir daire kesilir. Sayısız renkteki sayısız çizgi ve noktalar da dansçı kıyafeti arasından geçer. Extreme Versiyonu Koçun siyah ve mavi yüksek teknoloji maskeli pembe bir başlığı var. Altında siyah ve mavi bir başlık var. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan esas olarak karanlık kalır ve yanıp sönen küplerle aydınlatılır. Koro sırasında, hafifçe mavi renkte yanıp söner ve bağırmalar sırasında daha yoğun şekilde yanıp sönerler. Vokal bir ayette, duvarlarda beyaz çizgiler varken küpler ritmik beyaz renkte yanıp söner. Enstrümantal bir ayette küpler kırmızı ve sarı renkte yanıp söner ve bu ışıklar yan yana daha hızlı hareket eder. Yavaş parçalara bırakma sırasında, arka plan yıldızları gösterir ve daha sonra gerçek yavaş parçalarda arka plan her iki tarafta çok fazla neon rengi gösterir. Extreme Version Arka plan koyulaşır, şarkı ters çevrildiğinde, üçgenler, çoğunlukla beyaz renklerde veya sadece siyah çizgiler olarak göründüğünde, "koro" başladığında, arka plan kırmızıya döner ve kırmızı rhombuslara dönüşür, daha sonra rutinde, arka plan Gold Move 2'den sonra, mavi ve mor renkteki birkaç eşkenar dörtgen, arka plan mor mavi dairelere sahip galaktik bir şeye dönüşür, bundan sonra gösterilen şekil titreyen ters üçgenlerdir, rutin bir sonraki kaybolana kadar ters üçgenler uzağa hareket eder. Antrenöre Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Yarım daire hareketiyle kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın. Gold Move 2: Sağ kolunuzu göğsünüze ve sol kolunuzu dışarıya fırlatırken atlayın. Bangarang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bangarang gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game bangarang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bangarang gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version Aşırı rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 4: Elleriniz dağılınca zıplayın. Gold Moves 3: Sola dönün ve aşağı doğru eğilirken yumruklayın. Bangarangalt_gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 Bangarangalt_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 in-game Bangarangalt_gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Bangarangalt_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Hits Just Dance 2020 *Just Dance 2020 Hits *High Voltage *Electro Beats *Sneak Peek 2020 *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *Fankit'teki animasyonlu arka plan, teaser ve oyundaki arka plana doğru geriye doğru hareket eder. Galeri Game Files Bangarang cover generic.jpg|''Bangarang'' Bangarangalt cover generic.png|''Bangarang'' (Extreme Version) Bangarang cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bangarangalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Bangarang cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) bangarangalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) bangarang_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) bangarangalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) bangarang_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) bangarangalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Bangarang_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Bangarang ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Bangarang gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Bangarangalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Bangarangalt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) bangarang pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Bangarang jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Classic) Bangarang jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Bangarang_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bangarangalt_jd2020_menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu Bangarangalt_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Bangarangalt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Bangarang jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Classic) Bangarang jdnow coachselection.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bangarang jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images bangarang promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) bangarang promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Bangarang promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 Jd2020 tomorrow e3 instagram teaser.gif|''Bangarang'' in the tomorrow teaser (Instagram) Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|''Bangarang'' in the tomorrow teaser (Twitter) Bangarang teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Bangarang twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1138566578931261440 bangarang promo coach.png|Promotional coach Jd2020 amazon promo 2.jpg|The coach in a promotional image from Amazon bangarang docarnaval jdnow notification.png| notification, along with Só Depois do Carnaval Jdnow sneakpeek notification.png|'' '' in the Sneak Peek 2020 promotion Beta Elements bangarang coachmenu comp.png|Comparison between the E3 version of the coach selection image and the final one Others Bangarang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Bangarangalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Bangarang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Bangarangalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video SKRILLEX - Bangarang feat. Sirah Official Music Video Teasers Classic Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Extreme Version Bangarang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bangarang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Bangarang - Just Dance 2020 Bangarang - Just Dance Now Extreme Version Bangarang (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Bangarang - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind the Scenes Bangarang - Behind The Scenes (US) Bangarang - Behind The Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation en:Bangarang pt-br:Bangarang Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Skrillex Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar